doblaje_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Winx Club (Temporada 1)
México |origen = Italia |año = 2004 (26 Episodios) 2005 (LA) |sucesor = Winx Club: Charmix |doblaje_español = Cloverway}} La primera temporada de Winx Club se estrenó el 28 de enero de 2004 en Italia y finalizó el 26 de marzo del mismo año. En latinoamérica la serie fue estrenada en 2005 por Cartoon Network. Reparto base Club Winx Especialistas Villanos Alfea Torre Nubosa Fontana Roja Familiares de las Winx y los especialistas |10 |- Personajes recurrentes Otros Personajes episódicos Episodio #2 ¡Bienvenidas a Magix! '''(Benvenuti a Magix! / Welcome to Magix!) Episodio #5 '''Cita con el desastre (Appuntamento al buio / Date with Disaster) Episodio #8 Una amistad rota (La festa della rosa/A Friendship Sundered) Episodio #9''' ¡Traicionada! (Il tradimento di Riven / Betrayed!) Episodio #10 'Bloom a prueba '(La fiamma del drago / Bloom Tested) Episodio #11 '''El monstruo y el sauce (Il regno delle ninfe / The Monster and the Willow) Episodio #12 Miss MagixEste episodio tuvo el mismo título en todos los doblajes Episodio #13 Un gran secreto revelado '''(La figlia del fuoco / A Great Secret Revealed) Episodio #18 '''El origen del fuego del dragón (Addio Magix! / The Font of Dragon Fire) Episodio #19''' La caída de Magix''' (Attacco ad Alfea / The Fall of Magix) Episodio #21 Misión a Dominó (La scomparsa di Bloom / Mission to Domino) Episodio #23''' Juego de poder''' (Fuga da Torrenuvola / Power Play) Episodio #25 El desafío supremo (Il sonno di Magix / The Ultimate Challenge) Voces adicionales *Ricardo Mendoza *Arturo Mercado *Anabel Méndez *Mariana Ortiz *Marina Huerta *Jorge Roig Jr. *Isabel Romo *Jesús Barrero *Gerardo Reyero *Gabriel Gama *Benjamín Rivera *Mónica Manjarrez *Ángeles Bravo *Gabriel Ramos *Mónica Villaseñor *Laura Torres *Pilar Escandón *Rebeca Manríquez Música Tema de entrada * "Bajo el signo de Winx" : Interpretado por: Maggie Vera Tema de cierre * "Las chicas del club Winx" : Interpretado por: María de Jesús Terán (Jade) Canciones de transformación * "Este es el poder de Winx" : Interpretado por: Maggie Vera Temas de ambiente * "Mágica Bloom" : Interpretado por: Maggie Vera * "El poder de Winx" a.k.a. "La amistad nos da el poder" : Interpretado por: Maggie Vera * "Te he estado buscando" : Interpretado por: Maggie Vera Curiosidades * Esta es una de las pocas series en la que Laura Torres doblaba a dos personajes protagónicos en este caso: Musa de parte de Las Winx y Stormy de parte de las Trix. * Este fue el último trabajo en el que participó Raúl Aldana en Art Sound México ya que después se iría a trabajar únicamente para Disney. * Guadalupe Noel y María Santander han doblado a Griselda en dos capítulos, algo curioso es que las dos doblaron también a La Señora Cara de Papa en Toy Story. Guadalupe la dobló en la segunda película y María la dobló reemplazando a Guadalupe cuando ella falleció en 2009. Edición en vídeo Véase también * Segunda Temporada * Tercera Temporada * Primera Película Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Temporadas de series de television Categoría:Series Animadas no fanon Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Series transmitidas por Boomerang Categoría:Películas y series de Rainbow S.r.l. Categoría:Redoblajes